


Friendsmas Is A Tradition

by cinnamonbunboii (casbackwardstie)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Secret Santa, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbackwardstie/pseuds/cinnamonbunboii
Summary: Celebrating her first Friendsmas with the gang, Amy hopes she won’t be intruding on their traditions.





	Friendsmas Is A Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Secret Santa gift for @thelazypangolin on Tumblr. It's personalized somewhat but it can still be read as a reader insert (just... named Amy).

Approaching the door of the apartment, the one Amy has come to know belongs to Peter Parker, she checks her wristwatch. _Right on time_ , she thinks to herself while adjusting the box tucked between the crook of her elbow and her side. Amy counts the number of gift bags sitting inside the box to double check she’d brought one for everyone.

Her knuckles rap against the cream colored door, only to emit quiet knocks. Stepping back, she takes a deep breath to try and keep her worries at bay. _What if they don’t like the gifts I got them? What if they don’t want me here? Maybe I shou-_ “Amy! I was hoping it was you,” Peter’s welcoming voice greets her. His arms immediately open for a mandatory hug before Amy’s allowed inside.

“Who is it?” The sound of MJ’s voice brings Amy ease as she fully embraces Peter with her unoccupied arm. _He smells like gingerbread_ , Amy smiles at her thought.

“Didn’t you just hear him basically announce to the whole neighborhood that Amy’s here? You must’ve missed it in the bathroom,” Ned’s voice floats into the hallway making Amy and Peter chuckle. A hint of red coats Peter’s cheeks before he straightens his posture; stepping back into the apartment he gestures for Amy to come inside.

“I can take that for you,” Peter says, swiping the box of goodies out of Amy’s hold before she can protest. “No worries. I’ll just put them over here,” dismissing any worries Amy might’ve had, Peter places the box on the coffee table next to a few other presents. A small glittery green box is neatly wrapped with a golden bow atop it. Next to that there are three others: a small rectangular box wrapped in newspaper, a cylinder wrapped in blue wrapping paper with Santa riding a unicorn printed all over it, and lastly a red and white wrapped box resembling the colors of a peppermint laid next to your box.

The smell of gingerbread and cookies fills the room. Amy looks over to see Aunt May putting some sweets into a Tupperware container before stuffing a cookie in her mouth while the Tupperware goes into her purse. “Peter you know the rules, you know my number. Don’t call unless it’s actually an emergency this time, okay? Make sure everyone gets home by ten, I don’t need another call from Liz’s parents again.”

A smile makes its way across Amy’s lips as Aunt May gives her a small wave with her free hand. “Hey, Amy! Merry Christmas, I gotta go, be good.” Amy gives Aunt May a salute before laughing.

“Will do, will do, Ms. Parker.” Aunt May leaves with reassurance that they’ll be fine. The door creaks as it closes; the lacking sound of the latch causes everyone’s heads to turn.

“Oh, and Amy?”

“Yes?” Amy curiously awaits Aunt May’s response.

“Aunt May is fine. None of this- ‘Ms. Parker’ nonsense. I’m not _that_ old.” The woman mocks offense before giving Amy a smile and waving goodbye to everyone. This time the door latches as it closes and everyone’s focus returns to the presents smack-dab in the center of the coffee table.

Ned sits on the right-hand side of the couch with his hands clasped in his lap. MJ sits on the left-hand side of the couch with her head resting in the palm of her hand, arm leaning against the armrest. Liz sits a few feet away from Ned on the carpeted floor in front of the coffee table, sitting on her shins as she eagerly eyes the presents.

A clap brings Amy out of her thoughts as her attention, along with everyone else's, is brought to Peter. “Now that everyone’s here, we should start!” He gestures for Amy to take the seat on the couch between MJ and Ned, but she just stares at him blankly.

“No, it’s okay.”

“You’re the guest,” Peter persuades as he tilts his head toward the seat, eyeing Amy intensely.

“Then why is Liz on the floor?” Amy retorts with her eyes narrowed at the awkward boy.

“Uh- because she chose to sit there? Now that everyone’s here,” Peter draws out his words as he urges Amy to sit on the couch before he continues. The girl finally accepts and sits between MJ and Ned on the plush brown couch. “We can begin!”

Peter drops to the floor and spreads his legs out in front of him as he rests his weight on his hands behind him on the carpet to prop himself up. “Who wants to start? We can just give everyone each other’s presents and then open them all at once? How’s that sound?”

“Sounds good to me,” Michelle responds first, followed by agreements from everyone else. “I can start!” Michelle reaches for the blue wrapped cylinder with Santa riding a unicorn on the paper. She hands the cylinder to Ned. “This is for you.”

“Oh, haha, thanks.” Ned smiles as he grabs the newspaper wrapped box and hands it to Michelle. “I’m actually your Secret Santa, too!” Liz hands the glittery green box with a golden bow to Peter, who lightly shakes it with his ear pressed against the box. Amy hands Liz a bag with a penguin sledding on it, the gifts shielded by red tissue paper.

With everyone’s gifts in their hands, they all sit back in their spots opening their respective gifts. Amy looks around the circle as she hasn’t gotten a gift; Peter’s eyes are on Amy as he slides the peppermint-colored gift box across the coffee table. “This is for you,” he offers a soft smile in turn.

“Thanks,” Amy’s voice comes out quieter than she’d meant for, yet Peter nods in response.

Ned receives a tube of slime from Michelle, and she receives a Funko Pop from Ned; a favorite cartoon character of hers. Liz receives a nice sweater and necklace from Amy while Liz gifted Peter a Spiderman poster probably with consideration of how much he raves about the hero. Peter smiles while Ned bursts out in laughter. “Now _that’s_ amazing!” The comment from Ned has Peter sending him a ‘look’.

Ripping into the wrapping paper on her gift, Amy slides the box out of the paper and onto her lap. ‘Old Navy’, the label reads. “Oh! It’s not actually from Old Navy, we just didn’t have any other boxes.” Peter comments while his eyes remain on the poster he received, along with a box of Poptarts that were hiding before. His words leave Amy curious as to what really is inside the box. Lifting the top off, Amy is met with: A burgundy beanie, a small bottle of vanilla scented lotion, and two tickets to see Shawn Mendes.

Amy’s jaw drops open as she gawks at the gifts. “You got tickets to see Shawn Mendes?!” The shrill pitch of Amy’s voice causes MJ to cringe beside the girl.

“Yeah! I know you like him, and the tickets were a pretty good deal! I thought maybe we could go together? U-unless you want to use the ticket on someone else, it’s your gift, it’s cool. Whatever you want.” Peter clears his throat and smiles awkwardly as he averts everyone’s gaze to focus on his hands playing with the carpet.

“Yeah... yeah. Thank you, Peter.” Everyone thanks their Secret Santa in their own ways. Liz begins to pick up the scattered wrapping papers and trash. Ned opens his tub of slime, beginning to play with it.

“I thought we had a budget?” Ned speaks to no one in particular.

“Did we?” Peter laughs nervously as his hand rakes through his brown locks.

“Well I know we said that we were only getting gifts for the one person, but my Mom and I made cookies this week and I thought I’d bring you guys some.” Amy forgot to mention that there were indeed smaller little gifts inside as well: simple things she’d picked up at Five Below.

“Ooh! Your cookies are the _best_!” Liz hurriedly makes her way back from the kitchen where she’d thrown away the wrapping paper. A big smile makes its way across her face as she eagerly waits for Amy to hand her a bag. “Thank you, Aims, I love these! My thighs might not love these but I do and it’s the holidays so who cares?”

“Go figure,” Michelle jokes as a smirk displays itself across her lips. Receiving her own bag from Amy, Michelle puts the gift on the armrest of the couch alongside her other gifts.

“Speaking of your Mom’s famous cookies, Aunt May left us some gingerbread men in the kitchen! I actually should go put the other tray in the oven.” Peter is on his feet in an instant and already halfway to the kitchen.

“Thanks, Amy!” Ned gives the girl a quick smile before returning his focus to the wad of slime slowly descending toward his lap. Using his free hand to catch the drooping slime, Ned wads it into a ball and tries to keep it from sticking to his hands. “You can just leave it there,” Ned awkwardly laughs as Amy had been holding the bag out to him just watching the entire situation unfold.

“Yeah, no problem.” Amy puts the bag of cookies on the coffee table in front of Ned, her attention shifting toward the kitchen.

“Wanna come make cookies?” Michelle asks as she pokes her head out of the doorway. “Might wanna hurry though, Peter might eat them all by the time you get there!” Her loud taunt is directed toward Ned.

“I’m stuck!” Ned cries out, making Michelle roll her eyes and chuckle. Michelle decides to go help Ned while Amy makes her way to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, Amy stands in the doorway with her shoulder resting against the frame. Liz sits on top of the counter in the right-hand corner while Peter puts a timer on the oven. He leans back against the counter smiling when he sees Amy’s joined the scene.

Liz gasps; everyone’s attention pans to Liz in question to what the problem is. “Guys!” Liz squeals excitedly as she smiles, slightly squirming in her seat. With the pointing of a finger, Amy finds the reason for the girl’s excitement. “You _have_ to, it’s tradition!”

Amy looks from the mistletoe hanging above her in the doorway to Peter who stands a few feet before her. Peter seems calm, his hands in his pocket as he stands there quietly. “What do you say?” The boy gulps, his stiff posture not helping to exude anything but the anxious he truly feels.

“Well,” Peter starts slowly, “we wouldn’t want to break tradition, would we?” A small smirk dares itself to make an appearance upon his lips. Taking a brave step forward, Peter begins to close the space between himself and Amy.

Amy simply nods, unable to voice her feelings and the fact that regardless of the mistletoe, it would be something she’d want. She finds herself looking up at Peter soon enough, only a few inches separating them now. “Liz?” Amy finally finds the confidence to speak.

“Yeah?” Liz watches from the counter with a big grin on her face, hands clasped in front of her chest as if in anticipation of the ‘event’ before her. The girl’s brows are quirked and the mere nonchalance she admits causes Amy to question whether her request is rude or not.

“Could you, uh, turn around please?” A nervous smile is what greets Liz as Amy pleads with her eyes for Liz to comply. Liz looks shocked for a moment before slipping off the counter and making her way toward them.

“Uh, yeah! No problem. I won’t look, as a matter of fact, I should probably see what Ned and MJ are up to.” Liz heads off down the hallway leaving Amy and Peter alone in the kitchen doorway.

“So…” Amy bites her lip in anticipation, “tradition, huh?”

Peter swallows his nerves and fear, “Yeah,” he replies quietly before his eyes are staring into Amy’s. Within a moment, Peter leans down while Amy brings a hand up to Peter’s cheek. Placing his lips on her cold ones, Peter closes his eyes while a hand snakes its way around Amy’s waist. His soft lips press against her own, softer than she could ever imagine. Amy smiles into the kiss, her hand slowly making its way around his neck, joined by her other to hold him close.

Eventually, it becomes hard to breathe and they both retract slowly. Opening her eyes, Amy’s arms fall to her sides as she stands there awkwardly, one hand coming up to hold her other arm.

“I’ve wanted to do that for awhile now,” Peter’s quiet confession causes Amy to do a double-take.

“What?” Amy wants to make sure she isn’t hearing things.

“I, uh, I probably shouldn’t have said that.” Face-palming, Peter grimaces. “I just ruined the moment, didn’t I?” A laugh erupts from Amy, who shakes her head.

“No…. no, that was perfect, Peter.”


End file.
